The Arcana Warriors
The Arcana Warriors is a 2015 action adventure video game made by In-Verse. It has a Metroidvania style gameplay, with some elements from Sonic the Hedgehog series. A sequel called The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul is made. Gameplay The environments are in 2.5D with 3D models for the characters. And surreal stages and places to contrast the nature of the sister franchise The FEAST Saga series. The Game features eleven phases, all the areas in levels are open world, free to explore, but some doors or accesses are locked, requiring the player to find the secrets within the level without being attacked by the enemies, however, each character has different move sets to defeat the mooks when appearing. You can also talk with the NPCs in any moment, some of them will give you a prize for a specific challenge or objective, especially "The Gems", those gems are essential for unlocking a character true ending. There are two bars, a life bar and a energy bar, the latter must be fulfilled to activate a "Super Mode" in which involves the character summoning to a mech, at 50% the character can be turned into a beast. (Aura only in the case of the hidden characters), the Cyberian forms are either White and Black with the color they were assigned, the transformation sequences are brief and it last seconds. There are three possible endings: The True ending when you have collected all the 55 gems in the hidden dungeons and places, the Neutral ending when you end the game normally, and the bad ending when you're defeated by the final boss. Story Otherworld, a world who exists separate from the earth where souls come as other bodies and lives. Nobody knows about Otherworld's inhabitants except themselves, a question that comes: Where were its past lives?, even the Arcana themselves doesn't know. The Arcana Warriors, stronger beings of the Alien race Arcana... The other twenty-one Arcana can travel freely through worlds since there is no Arcana Warrior of The World, not yet as for now... Mondo, a "young" man who apparently came recently from the Earth as a reborn life. However, in his first days here, he only ruins things and is kind of clumsy but has pretty much a sense of Justice and kindness, but however, beneath his kind spirit, hides an unknown power, said power and existence is joined by the mysterious Antagonist Void, a thing related to him. Join the Arcana Warriors as playable characters in this colorful, adventure full of deconstructions and surprises. Characters Arcana Warriors In order of Major Arcana. Start of the Journey * 0. Joker: Is the probably unambiguous Fool Arcana Warrior, it surprises anyone and everyone, often seen in a strange form, when pissed off, you can't defeat it. It is close friends with Cart and Cross. But also tries to hang out with Genesis, and also knows Mondo, telling the others that underestimating him could run to their defeats. Its special skill is changing forms. Practical Group * I. Magus: Is a professional wizard of the Arcana Warriors and The Magician, he's a Black man who while he looks scary, he's actually one of the wisest and the one who gives advice to his fellow Arcana Warriors and Minor Arcana. He's the voice of reason of the group and his underlings respect him. His special skill involves Paralyzing his opponents. * II. Rahibe: Is the Arcana Warrior High Priestess. Considered as a mature and a really strict woman. From Asian-like descent, she believes that those from the Earth are actually a threat, and she's the one who sends the Cyber-Beasts and Cyberians to the Earth for punishment. Her special skill involves summoning Cyber Beasts. * III. Kaiserin: The Empress Arcana Warrior, she's the mother of the team and is the least ruthless, she's also a very caring woman with Mondo despite the latter's recent joining to the team as an outsider. She's also very close to Kaiser and thinks with her heart that not all humans are evil. Her special skill is Health upgrade. * IV. Kaiser: The Emperor Arcana Warrior, he, alongside Genius and Magus, he's one of the most important figures in the Otherworld, he represents the calming leader, the father of the team that understands anyone who's close. He's also does the Status quo, in favor of both parts, for good or bad regardless of anything and everything. His special skill is auto defense. * V. Joe: The Hierophant Arcana Warrior. He's a "machine of knowledge" priest, but considerably nicer than Genius. He's one of the few characters who shows a superiority complex. But later understands something worse than evil humans, among the Arcana, there's a darker force than them. His special skill involves levitating, creating clones of himself. * VI. Solo and Rosa: Are the Arcana Warriors of Lovers. They're always united, their love is stronger than anybody in the series as a whole. They work as a duo, making them a unique feature in this game. Their special skill is Change, when one falls, the other stands. * VII. Cart: The Chariot Arcana Warrior, solemn and a very intelligent young boy, he likes to go in literal wheel vehicles, and also can build vehicles for himself, he hates asking for which gender he is. He is also one of the fastest characters alongside Lune. He is the only character that goes in a vehicle. His special skill is running down the enemies. Mental Group * VIII./XI. Justice: A Woman in a Robe and the Arcana Warrior of Justice, she, like Genesis, doesn't care about humanity for the Arcana sake. But she has far more ruthless personality than her fellow friend. She always goes by her own side. She's the closest friend of Giant, the Strength and Judgment Genesis. Her special skill is the magnetic spell and sword. * IX. Genius: is the Arcana Warrior of Hermit, and despite his Japanese name, he's an old dude. He's not good with the people and often makes bad comments about humanity and how weak they're, however, he's one of the wisest alongside Magus, and they share a father-son relationship. His special skill is turning enemies into Cards. * X. Fortunae: Fortuna is the Arcana Warrior of the Wheel of Fortune. She has a personality of a royal princess, however, deep down, she has a doubtful personality. She may like or dislike everything from one minute to another. She looks like an adult woman, but in fact, she's only ten years old. Her special skill involves making sound waves from her gong, depending on the side. * XI./VIII. Giant: Giant is the Arcana Warrior of Strength, his big stature and his menacing face proves that he's no joke, however, despite his strength, he lacks "intelligence", but he's a gentleman with the kids in his own very way. He has two younger sisters, he loves them as the only treasure, friends with Jay. His special skill is throwing enemies. * XII. Cross: Known as the Hanged Arcana Warrior. He uses illusions to fool anyone who stands on his way, ambiguous and also unpredictable. His actions could be vital for himself. He's a small man, but also one of the strongest in the army, holding secrets that no other knows. His special skill is using blood-like strings. * XIII. Grim: Is the Arcana Warrior of Death, a literal bone person, he's in the charge of the welcoming good and bad souls in the Otherworld. Despite his job, he's quite a sympathetic dork, and hates idealized characters. In game, he accuses Mondo of being a "sexy beast", as a joke. His special skill is interchanging weapons and absorb souls. * XIV. Shade: A sorceress who can transform in armor is the tallest female in this game. She uses a longsword for attacking and has a warlike way of speech. The Arcana Warrior of Temperance is a threat despite being a pacific character. She's the inspiration and base of the successors, the Shade Prisms. Her special skill is Changing sword ability. Spiritual Group * XV. Dee: Arcana Warrior of the Devil. He's the one who's always in the dark and hides his true emotions close to himself, he's also one of the tallest and very dangerous and bloody in battle. He is sometimes on the side of Torres, the latter who treats him as a dog. His special skill is his hidden eye beam and his fast flying techniques. * XVI. Torres: The Tower Arcana Warrior whose intentions are incredibly amoral, she's apparently on the side of the humans from the earth and doesn't care about the others in any form. Or she's just hiding something that nobody knows. She has a distaste to lower Arcana and Cyber Beasts too. She's closer to Dee. Her special skill is shielding. * XVII. Astro: Astro is the Arcana Warrior of The Star. He's idealistic, determined and an optimist. He's one of the kindest characters in the game. His dream is going far more to the Otherworld's skies. He looks like a young rock star. And he hates being used by his bosses for fighting. His special skill involves shining projectiles. * XVIII. Lune: Is the effeminate Arcana Warrior of the Moon. He's a flashy man who wants to be the fastest of the team, but the irony is, he's already the fastest of all of them, he's the older brother of Sol. he's physically weaker than her. He like Mondo, is very older for his age which is just eighteen. His special skill is running faster thanks to his werewolf transformation. * XIX. Sol: Is the Arcana Warrior of the Sun, she's a bright, upbeat and cheery girl who's always smiling around others. She's pretty immature for being a nineteen year old. However, she's one of the physically stronger members of the Arcana. She's also pretty curious and wants to meet earthlings, younger sister of Lune. Her special skill is the one hundred punches. * XX. Genesis: She's an Arcana Warrior, she's a tomboy, rude, sociopath and is pretty much "Not-so-Social", however, she has a soft spot to her friends (Sol and Astro being examples). and fellow Arcana, she likes to tease everyone who knows about her, and likes to travel around. Her special skill is the loud horn attack and jumping three times. Other Arcana -> End of the Journey * XXI. Mondo Kitsch: The main protagonist. A young man who acts like an old man Arcana who recently came from the Earth to the Otherworld as a reborn life, despite looking younger, his way of speech and manners are pretty elegant and old fashioned, even feminine. However, behind his foolish and newbie persona, there's a mysterious aura surrounding him. His special skill is using his two cutting weapons (flutes) and flying in long distances with his Scarf. NPC Arcana * Elsa: Is a young and curious Arcana girl. She knows about who can be the Arcana Warrior of The World, but if she tells, she will be killed afterwards. Shy and very curious, is a close friend of Mondo. She's also confirmed herself to be an Oracle. She's a "childified" version of the Elsa from White Void. She's a member of the Wands section. * Sena: A new Arcana, he's often bullied by older students, however, he's saved by Genesis and became easy friends together. He tried to commit suicide more than two times, but a message from "Mother" talks to him saying that there's no meaningless Arcana and he must live. He's a member of the Swords section, apparently being a royal. * Axel: He's an Arcana who resembles a Male version of the Ballerina, he's pessimistic, emo, and despite many wounds he has, for his irony they can be healed fast, however, he wants to get rid of his sadness. He's a member of the Coins section. * Ninian: She's an Arcana, a professional lady of war, she will give all for her world, even her body, because of her status as a Minor Arcana, she has no immortality like the Warrior Type, but can transform into a Cyberian to her favor. She's a member of the Cups section. * Maya Akatsuki: An Arcana woman who likes to read and is a great tactician, she's a friendly, nice and cheerful girl in any moment. She has a book collection in regards of the elements. Despite being just a normal, regular Arcana, she likes to hang out with Humans. Other (Upgraded to Playables) * XXII. Ballerina : Ballerina is a mysterious girl who likes to dance a lot every moment. While she always looks happy, she's also full of secrets and mysteries, even more than the others. The name of this Ballerina with White Dress is Snow. * Void: Void is a mysterious shadow thing who does not appear physically at first, later he's very similar to Mondo due to the latter's powers. He can summon many Shadow like monsters. He is the main antagonist and final boss to almost everyone. Locations and Bosses * Arcadia Zone: A destroyed City in the middle of a non-poblated area. ** Boss: Tyranno Jewel: It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex like creature fully covered with diamond material. It can stomp you, but lacks long ranged attacks. * Endless City: A City with many skyscrapers, and also an UFO is seen on the air, also they can enter to the skyscrapers to the secret areas ** Boss: Those two headless Riders: Two people in two ghost horses, who use their heads as bombs, poisons, and pumpkins (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: Mr. President Unleashed: Is basically a Mech battle, he can use lasers, guns and any long ranged weapon against you.) * Dark Jungle: A night-time Jungle, there are hidden areas behind the plants. ** Boss: The Ghost Viking: A giant who uses his Axe to destroy the ground and despite his size can jump. (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: Blood Wizard: A Fast wizard who dresses entirely in red blood color after his victims' blood, he uses spider web-like and paralyzing spells.) * Desert Dust: A desert whose sand color is cream or even snow. ** Boss: Sand Clock the Millionaire: It's a Sand monster inside of a sand clock, however, its main feature is that it can call mooks to defeat the player. * Pyromania: A burning temple in the middle of the nothingness. ** Boss: Angel Fire: As the title says, an Angelic-like Creature who sprouts from her mouth, the player must run until a certain point. (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: Convoy of Terror: The player has to run and avoid the Convoy as long as it takes.) * Tower of Arcana: This tower is attacked by Void monsters, and the player is trapped, the time varies depending on the difficulty, is basically a Time trial. ** Boss: Speedy Noir: A narcissistic creature who giggles a lot and launches rocket from its guns. (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: Pantheon: A duel against a shadow using the other Arcana Warriors Skills, in random.) * House of Terror: A typical terror looking house with ghosts and skulls and other terror creatures. ** Boss: Reckless Titan: A titan who'll always try to throw something, its weak point it's its own feet. (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: None, skips directly with a time limit race instead.) * Techno Logy: Basically a place who mixes Nature with Technology, if a gem is taken by a player, a place will pass out. ** Boss: Envious Blackout: Basically a Flying creature who can defeat the player with precision if the attack wasn't strong enough. * Space Craft: The place as the name says, is in a Spacecraft in the middle of the space, when the player ends the level, they can turn into a mini-mech and shoot some little projectiles. ** Boss: Void Flesh: The pre-form of Void, an alien like creature. (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: Twin Blades of Doom: Two Flying giant blades with dark Aura, they can produce mass damage if the player isn't careful.) * Arcana Void: A "never ending" road, with a void who covers all the sky, with storm, but high exploration features as there are houses and a Manor. ** Boss: Master Void: Void's second form, a Giant shadowy creature who has bat-like wings and his body shape resembles Mondo himself. (Mondo, Void and Ballerina's Case: Joker: The leader of the team will have a test for the newbies that came to challenge it, it changes its weapons during the battle in a random setting.) * The World: Basically a Running stage without any exploration and is basically a time trial mission due to the fate of the last boss. (In Mondo Void and Ballerina's stories, it skips directly to Ballerina's Battle.) ** Boss: Supreme Void Power: The Final boss for the 21 main Arcana, Void now uses more of his arsenal as his intentions were discovered, however at his final form, he'll turn into a huge monster made of darkness, and will use the power of the four elements. (Mondo and Void's Case: Ballerina/Snow: This boss basically uses dance moves and wears a platinum armor that can be broken, and some of them deal huge damage, but she is weak in terms of life.) Trivia * This is the first game of the sister series with a Japanese dub. * The theme Songs of the game is Six Black Heavens Guns and Carnation Reincarnation, the first used in their Guilty Gear X Blazblue Music Live 2014, the CD and DVD of said concert were released in late 2014 and the full version is with the Guilty Gear Xrd Sign Original Soundtrack, and the latter is the Japanese licensed opening of Bloody Roar 2. * Aside of Snow, the other Ballerinas and Ballerinos make an appearance in the main game. * The sudden change of rating in Arcana Warriors between the demo and the final release was due to the much gritty graphical content, despite the developer stating that the only "dark content" is the mooks and some of the endings, but also some of the characters in appearance. * The main protagonist was planned to be Genesis, however Mondo Kitsch ended to be the true protagonist due to the overload of the female protagonists at the company at the time. ** Mondo is the guest in Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song and the final boss The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle, the first as NPC, the latter as part of the story.